Sweet escape
by Alejandrita P
Summary: Hermione ya esta harta de los insultos de Draco y se ha vuelto muy distraida ultimamente....al ir a una fiesta conoce a varias personas que la ayudaran a hacer una venganza...pero en relidad se lo voltearan todo con tal de unirlos..dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Olla!! weno este es mi primer fic es para las fanáticas de Dr n Hr como io!!!

jejejeje XD…..aki va a haber algunas cancioncitas durante tda la historia asi k si kieren tener un mejor ambiente bájenlas!!! Antes k nda estos personajes no m pertenecen son de la gran genio J.K. Rowling solo son míos Anette, Diana, Rocio , Allan y Renato...weno ahora las dejo con..

SWEET ESCAPE

Draco estaba en la sala común de los premios anuales esperando a dichosa castaña que no se atrevía a aparecer …….y esperando….y esperando….y no llegaba..,entonces si se preocupo, ella no era tan tardada.

-Lo estará haciendo a propósito?..se preguntaba

Claro estupido ella no te quiere ver y menos por lo que le hiciste..le decía su conciencia.

… (esto significa flash back)

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo de ruinas que le habían encargado y que ia debería de haberlo acabado, cuando llego Draco con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-hola cariño te estaba buscando-le dijo draco con su voz mas sexy.

-con que objetivo malfoy?-le dijo una hermione desesperada por terminar su trabajo y salir corriendo de esos ojos color hielo.

-uyuuuyuy hoy amanecimos con el humor de un hipogrifo!!

-dime que quieres ya!!

-bueno querida como ya sabrás o no sabrás el próximo sábado es la próxima salida a hogsmeade

-si ya lo se…eso es todo?

-no ,no es todo …mi primo Renato dará una fiesta de disfraces por su cumpleaños ese día ,la fiesta es con pareja y como yo no tengo pareja me preguntaba si…...

no estará intentando de invitarme o si?

-quisieras ir conmigo-termino draco con una sonrisa.

Hermione volteo a verlo dejando su trabajo ,se preguntaba si se trataba de una broma o era de verdad, vio esos ojos color gris y se dio cuenta que eran …eran….muy lindos pero que estas pensando!!!!ES MALFOY!!!!!

-bueno que si te digo que si?-pregunto

-que tendrás el placer de ir a una fiesta con un malfoy y que harás a un hombre muy feliz.

-y para que me invitas a mi si puedes invitar a pansy y te diría que si sin dudar.

-porque yo quiero que vayas tu además de que podemos entablar una amistad.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!! Si como no!-dijo hermione atacada de risa.

-no enserio incluso puedo llevarme mejor con comadreja y cara rajada si tu quieres.

-malfoy….es enserio?

-si te lo aseguro!

-júralo.

-que?

-que lo jures es la única forma de creerte.

-bueno bueno lo juro!

-mmmmmhhhhhh…..

-anda di que si además de que no tendrás que ir disfrazada!

-como?

-si ya estas disfrazada de castor!!!!!!!!!JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!

demasiado bueno para ser verdad hermione se dijo

-VETE AL CUERNO MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-le grito hermione agarrando sus cosas y saliendo de ahí.

-no…no ….espérate!!!!!!!!!!-le grito pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-bravo draco tu y tu bocota-se dijo

………….(esto es fin flash back)

-la iré a buscar o la espero?

mmmhhh haber draco si vas puede que te de tu merecido como en tercero y si la esperas de seguro pasara de largo y no te hará caso y te cerrara la puerta de un portazo le dijo su conciencia (RIMO!!!!!!XD)

-la iré a buscar-se decidió ,la perspectiva de que le diera su merecido delante de publico no era muy probable ya que a ella no le gustaba meterse en problemas.

Mientras la buscaba pensaba draco eres un idiota tu maldito orgullo no te dejo llegar mas lejos de una grosería ella ya estaba por decir que si y tu con tus insultos ,y por andar en otras cosas choco con Luna.

-hay fíjate por donde vas lunatica!!!!!

-perdón pero no te vi esque creí ver un bubluoso.

-un que??!!

-un bubluoso te chupan los pensamientos hasta que te dejan idiota a lo mejor ya te pico uno!!y por eso eres asi conmigo conmigo!!

-siiiiii lunática ia ti ya no te pueden picar de seguro!! porque no se puede ser mas tarada!!

-oie taradilla sabes donde esta hermione? -pregunto draco

-cmo la llamaste????!!!!

-eehh….

-a han de ser los piquetes de bubluoso que no t dejan pensar con claridad y por eso la llamaste asi.

-aja si….bueno no estoy para estar aguantando tus estupideces donde esta granger?

-no se en reali…

la dejo con la palabra en la boca para seguir buscándola.

donde se pudo haber metido….en la biblioteca!.. no no creo después de lo que paso a lo mejor piensa que yo estoy ahí…AAAAHHHH!!!!..DONDE TE METISTE HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!!

Mientras debajo de un árbol cerca del lago hermione le había contado todo a ginny sobre el comportamiento de malfoy.

-hermione es….es cierto lo que me dices?-le preguntaba ginny con los ojos como platos.

-cada palabra..lo raro es que cuando me dijo eso me sentí muy extraña como si me diera mucha alegría que me hubiera invitado a mi en vez de a parvarty…

Las dos se quedaron mirando un rato y se echaron a reír.

-jajajajaja.. muy bueno hermione como si sintieras algo por malfoy.

-jejje… si como si sintiera algo por malfoy-pero hermione ya había sentido eso algún tiempo atrás en primer año.

…

Hermione estaba leyendo un libro de transformaciones en la biblioteca nada mas para pasar el rato, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien se sentaba en su mesa, bajó el libro y se dio cuenta que era MALFOY!!!!!!

-que quieres?????-le dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-solo pasar el rato con alguien…….platicar…hablar-le dijo draco con cara de angelito.

-ya dime que quieres o no te la vas a acabar conmigo.

-ay bueno ya ya…solo te quería decir….. que….. tienes los ojos mas hermosos de todo el mundo, tu voz es como la brisa mentolada de cada mañana ,y tu cabello es..es..

-……….-hermione se había quedado muda.

-es como la enredadera de los invernaderos!!!!!!!jajaajajajajajaja!!!!-dijo draco atacado de risa.

-UUUYYYYY!!!!!-y hermione se fue hecha una furia.

Pero por un momento pensó que todo era verdad y había sentido una chispa de alegría..pero de repente todo se le vino abajo.

…………..

-ai hermione no te preocupes tanto!!!!!!-dijo ginny

-ia se ..ia se….pero esque sonó muy sincero….-dijo hermione algo ilusionada.

-iiiiiiiiiii……..se me ocurrió un plan malvadooo!!!bbuuuuaajjjaaa!!!-dijo ginny con cara de uuyyy soy mala!!!(jejjeje esque asi pongo la cara yo a veces XD )

-cual plan malvado?-dijo hermione…..ella ia sabia que tipos de planes se le ocurrían a su amiga a veces podía ser mas malvada de lo que se lo proponia.

-mmhhh…es una sorpresa pero tienes que saber si era verdad eso de la fiesta y en donde va a ser…hazle como que te interesa eso y como que seduces a malfoy para que te diga si era verdad ..ooooo……podriamos…..si si es mejor este plann!!!!..jejejejejeje..-dijo ginny con cara de ser malvada otra vez.

-que cosa ginny?-pregunto hermione preocupada.

-ooohhh ia lo veras!!!

Y ginny salio corriendo en dirección hacia el castillo…dejando a una hermione mas confundida que antes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**OLLAAASSSS!!!!!!**

**QUE LES PARECIO???????? A MI ME GUSTOO MUCHOOO!!!**

**WENO ACEPTO CUALQUIER COMENTARIO…..**

**SUGERENCIA…..TOMATASOO….PERO PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWWW!!!**

**ES NECESARIO PARA MI SALUD DE ESCRITORRAA!!!!**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJE BIEN DRAMATICA LA CHAVA!!!**

**BUENO ES MI DESEO Y PORFAVOR DEJEN REVVIIEEWWSS!!!!!**

**DRAMA……**

**CUAL SERA EL PLAN MALVADO DE GINNY?????**

**HERMIONE DESCUBRIRA SUS SENTIMIENTOS?????**

**DEJARE DE AMAR A DRAKITO????!!**

**CREO K NOO!!**

**JEJEJEJEJAJAJA!!**

**WENO AHORA SI BYBYEEE!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWSS!!XD**

**Alejandrita P. **


	2. Chapter 2

OOlllaaaasss!!!!bueno antes que nada gracias por los reviews!!!y por hacerme saber de algunos errores (esque lo estaba haciendo a la carrera porque me tenia que ir y no iba a tener compu hasta después porque le entro un virus y ya lo quería terminar y mandar) ) gracias a..

clover potter

Sweetie-Silver Black

rochy true

SakuMalfoy

oromalfoy

Enserio gracias! ) mi inspiración a crecido gracias a udes!!!!

Aclaro es sweet scape!! disculpen la mala ortografía!!!!! Estos personajes no son míos son de la gran genio J.K.Rowling!!(desearía que fueran míos!!XD)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de asegurarse de que malfoy no estaba en la biblioteca, Hermione se sentó en una mesa cercana a la ventana para pensar sobre lo que había pasado.

-Ya estoy harta de andar aguantándole todas sus bromas!-pensaba -ya fue demasiado, ya fui muy paciente y lo único que hace es seguir haciéndome la vida imposible…ya hay que poner un hasta aquí, no voy a seguir cayendo en sus bromas….

- Hola!-dijo una voz.

Hermione se sobresalto ,volteo a ver quien era y vio unos ojos color esmeralda, era Harry , por mucho que estuviera enojada se le bajo un poco el enojo al ver a su mejor amigo.

-Ah!..Hola Harry-contesto Hermione olvidándose del asunto de Draco.

- Ay..perdón por asustarte pero ya acabaste el trabajo de ruinas que tanto te preocupaba?

- ¡EL TRABAJO DE RUINAS!!!!!! LA CLASE EMPIEZA EN MEDIA HORA!!!!!-grito Hermione acordándose del trabajo.

-Ey..ey..tranquila!! creo que puedes terminar un trabajo en media hora.. ¿ no crees?-dijo Harry tratando de calmarla.

-Ah!!! ssiii!!!un trabajo de 2 metros de pergamino se puede acabar en media hora ¿verdad??!!-dijo Hermione desesperada.

-Bueno..esta bien..pero ¿por que no lo terminaste ayer ?-pregunto Harry.

-Esque ..no ce…..e estado muy distraída últimamente…ay!! noo!!! tengo que ir por mis libros los olvide en el lago!!!! ..adiós!-dijo mientras echaba a correr hacia el lago donde había estado con ginny , había dejado sus libros debajo del árbol.

-Que raro…Hermione no es tan distraída para dejar sus libros en cualquier lado y menos sus libros!! eso lo hace Ron-se dijo Harry algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- ¡¿Por qué me e vuelto tan distraída?!!! ¡yo no soy así!!!!!- pensaba Hermione mientras corría por sus libros.

Ya en la sala común de los premios anuales, con todos sus libros, empezó a trabajar lo mas rápido posible solo tenia 25 minutos para acabarlo, mientras trataba de descifrar unos jeroglíficos de su libro, llego Draco y se sentó a lado de Hermione, a Hermione no le afecto en lo absoluto y siguió su trabajo. Después pasados 5 minutos Draco sintió que ya era hora de hablar.

-Granger…perdóname por haberte insultado esque no lo puedo evitar….trato de ser amable contigo pero no ..consigo hacerlo!!!-dijo Draco y después hizo una pausa esperando algún comentario de parte de la castaña.

Pero Hermione ni se inmuto, siguió con su trabajo.

- Al menos hazme caso….Her-Hermione.. .-dijo Draco tratando de atraer su atención.

Y Hermione seguía con su trabajo sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

-Aaahhh!! Y a ahora sin hacerme caso!!!!...bueno tal vez no quieras saber nada sobre la fies…..-dijo Draco sin poder acabar.

-ACABE!!!!!!!!-dijo Hermione triunfante.-Discúlpame pero ya me tengo que ir, me puedes decir tus idioteces mas tarde, por favor-dijo Hermione agarrando todos sus libros y dejando a un Draco estupefacto y al mismo tiempo enfadado.

Ya veras Hermione Granger pronto caerás en mis redes y no podrás salir de ellas a menos que yo lo quiera….y no creo que eso suceda, pronto serás mía. -pensó Draco.

Hermione corría por los pasillos para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase, pensando-JA! Lo deje con la palabra en la boca!!! Este hechizo ensordecedor si que funciona muy bien!!!! - cuando se topo con Ron.

-Ay Ron!!..perdón pero ya me tengo que ir a mi clase!!!!-dijo Hermione corriendo.

- ¡ Oye no has visto a Luna!!!!-le grito Ron para que alcanzara a escuchar.

- ¡ NO!-alcanzo a decir Hermione.

-Donde estas Luna??!!-se preguntaba Ron en voz alta.

-Aquí estoy!!-salto Luna de detrás de una armadura.

-Ay!! me asustaste!!..-dijo Ron sobresaltado.

-mmmhh..si tengo esa reacción en la gente..-dijo Luna sonriendo.- ¿Para que me buscabas?

-Aaaahh….esque..me preguntaba…siii…bueno…ya sabes que va a ver una fiesta el día que vallamos a hogesmade no?-le pregunto Ron poniéndose del mismo color de su cabello.

- ¿La fiesta del primo de malfoy? ¿ vas a ir?- le pregunto Luna asombrada.

-Bueno sucede que también es mi primo por que la familia de malfoy y la mía esta emparejada y todo eso…pero Renato no es como malfoy a el no le importa la sangre ni nada por el estilo, al contrario le gusta que la gente sea diferente.-explico Ron.

-A que bien-dijo Luna aliviada.

-Si…bueno..a la fiesta tienes que ir con pareja..y como yo no tengo pareja…….me preguntaba…si-trato de decir Ron.

-Si Ron, si quiero ir contigo-dijo Luna adivinando lo que quería decir.

-¿! A si?!..bueno este…..tienes que ir disfrazada..no importa de que solo disfrazada…-dijo Ron. Ya había adquirido su rostro su mismo color de cabello.

Y en eso sonó la campana.

-¡!! Se me va a hacer tarde!!!! Gracias Ron!!-dijo Luna dándole un beso en la comisura de la boca y corriendo de ahí muy feliz.

-denada-murmuro Ron entre la sorpresa y la conmoción y a los 10 segundos se acordó que el también llegaría tarde y hecho a correr hacia transformaciones.

Ya mas tarde todos se dirigían hacia el gran comedor para la cena.

Hermione encontró a Ron y a Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigía hacia ellos cuando se detuvo..empezó a sentirse mal…todo le daba..vueltas..necesitaba aire..aire..aire…

-Eres mía y lo sabes pero no lo quieres admitir…no me soportas…pero igual…sabes que eres mía y yo soy tuyo..no necesitas mas distracciones porque ya lo sabes ….ERES MIA…..ya sabrás quien soy con el tiempo…ya lo sabrás…-.

-Hermione, Hermione!!!...estas bien?-pregunto Harry.

-Eh …que??-pregunto Hermione confusa.

Estaba tirada en el piso con gente a su alrededor lo primero que vio fue a Harry asustado y luego a Ron mas pálido de lo habitual.

-Te desmayaste!!-dijo Ron.

-Pero..como..es..ay!!-grito Hermione se había golpeado la cabeza al caer.

-Vamos levántate-dijo Harry ayudándola a levantarse.

Entre Harry y Ron la ayudaron a sentarse y a tomar un poco de agua. La gente se fue dispersando mientras le preguntaban a Hermione si estaba bien y si necesitaba algo, ella solo contestaba con un flojo (-estoy bien-….).

- ¿Pero que te paso?-le pregunto Harry después de que Hermione se tomara todo el vaso de agua.

-No se…..de repente todo me daba vueltas y….me faltaba el aire….y …esa voz..esa fría voz….-dijo hermione extrañada.

-Voz? que voz?, oye Hermione ¿segura que estas bien? ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería?-le pregunto Ron todavía pálido.

-No, no gracias…creo que necesito descansar, últimamente no e dormido muy bien-dijo Hermione frotándose la cabeza.-Au!..si que me caí fuerte-pensó.

-Bueno en ese caso es mejor que te vallas a dormir ya ¿quieres que te acompañemos?-le pregunto Harry.

-No, gracias estoy bien.-dijo Hermione levantándose y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-le pregunto Ron a Harry.

-No lo se…tal vez y si sea por el cansancio..a estado muy distraída.-le dijo preocupado Harry, Hermione no era así.

Hermione caminaba hacia la torre de los premios anuales preguntándose de quien era esa voz le parecía muy familiar….y porque se había desmayado…..ella nunca se desmayaba…..cuando se encontró con Draco, estaba recargado contra la pared y mirándola, mirándola con una mirada que no había visto nunca de parte de el…parecía que era de… ¿preocupación?

-Granger que te paso en el comedor?-le pregunto Draco y también…con preocupación y un poco de enfado.

-Y eso a ti que te importa..-le dijo Hermione, no quería que nadie la molestara y menos el.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Me importa lo que me tiene que importar y ahora mismo me dices que te paso!!!!!!!!-le grito Draco.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI TANTO QUIERES SABER…NO SE LO QUE ME PASO!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTA BIEN!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA YA DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡PORQUE ERES TAN OBSTINADO EN ARRUINARME LA VIDA!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO QUE TE HECHO PARA QUE JUEGES ASI CONMIGO!!!!!-grito Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tu no has hecho nada-dijo Draco serenamente, con el seño fruncido y abrazándola-…he tratado de decírtelo desde primero….la primera vez que te vi…yo sabia que eras especial eres lo mas hermoso que…..-pero no acabo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA SUELTAME IDIOTA……..NO VOY A CAER MAS EN TUS ESTUPIDAS MENTIRAS SOBRE LO QUE TU LLAMAS AMOR…QUE TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE ESO!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Hermione ya con lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas y soltándose de Draco- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EN ESPECIAL TU QUE ERES MAS FRIO QUE CUALQUIER COSA EN EL MUNDO!!!!!-y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-¡¡¡SOY UN ESTUPIDO!!!!-grito Draco golpeando la pared- ¡porque no puedo solo decirle que lo único que me importa es ella y cuanto la quiero!!!... ¡tengo que hablar con Rocio sobre esto haber que me aconseja!!!-y se fue hacia su cuarto de la torre de los premios anuales ..no hablaría con Hermione desde luego, porque podría echarle algún maleficio si intentaba hablarle con lo enojada que estaba.

En otro lugar del castillo….

- ¡Listo! Creo que esto funcionara para mi plan, oohh yo se que malfoy se arrepentirá de todas las cosas que le ha hecho sufrir a Hermione, solo falta que pase por aquí….-dijo ginny asegurando que pasara Draco en cualquier momento.-que bueno que Harry me ha prestado el mapa del merodeador así me puedo asegurar de quien viene.

Y echándole una hojeada a el mapa, se encontró que no venia Draco si no…… ¡Harry!

-Ginny ya te vii….oye ¿porque te escondes?-dijo Harry buscando a Ginny.

- ¡¡¡No Harry no pases por aquí!!!!-trato de advertirle.

Demasiado tarde, cuando Harry, al pasar por el pasillo donde Ginny estaba escondida, le cayo un cubo lleno de un liquido verde amarillento, pus de bubotuberculo sin diluir y la cosa no acabo ahí, le cayo un cubo lleno de poción crecepelo y una maceta grande llena de mimbuls mimbletonia.

Harry cayo al suelo tambaleándose y Ginny corrió en su ayuda, estaba hecho un desastre, la cara la tenia cubierta de una mezcla de pelo, granos amarillos y jugo fétido.

-Ay!! Harry…lo siento muchísimo!!!!... ¿es-estas bien?-pregunto Ginny esperando alguna respuesta de el.

-Ginny….Ginny…no me siento muy bien…necesito ir a la enfermeri..-no acabo de decirlo porque le vino una arcada y empezó a vomitar.

-Aayyy!! Harrry..ya ya te llevo espera…. ¡Fregotego!-y el desastre del vomito, la maceta y las demás cosas desaparecieron.

-Ahora si Harry vamos para allá ….aguanta…-y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por ayudar a levantar a Harry empezaron a caminar hacia la enfermería.

En eso que iban los dos caminando, casi Ginny porque Harry no podía caminar debido al esfuerzo por no vomitar otra vez, se encontraron a Malfoy que iba corriendo pero al verlos se detuvo.

-Vaya,vaya…. ¿Potter que te paso? Parece que te hubieran echado un puño de hechizos!!-dijo Malfoy con un tono burlon.

-No te burles Malfoy…porque lo que le paso a Harry te debió haber pasado a ti y no a el…-dijo Ginny agarrando con mas fuerza a Harry y doblando en una esquina.

Malfoy no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero igual le dio un escalofrió el comentario, y siguió corriendo hacia su cuarto, que en la chimenea de esta ya lo estaban esperando.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews !!!!!!!! ya saben cualquier comentario!!!! Aunque sea malo me conviene y les conviene!!!...porque si no llegan los reviews…..pasara algo muy malo….cha,cha,chan.. jejeje no es cierto!!XD…bueno solo que mi autoestima bajara…y muchoo!!!**

**Drama..**

**¿Qué pasara con Harry???**

**¿Quién estaba esperando a Draco en su chimenea???**

**¿Draco volverá a reconciliarse con Hermi????**

**¿Hermione lo perdonara????**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROX CAPITULO DE SWEET SCAPE!!!!!**

**A y si no es mucha molestia….DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

OOllllaasss mis lectores!!!

Perdon por no haber actualizado esque tenia muchas cosas que hacer!!!!!

Sorry sorry sorryy!!!

Ok ahora si los dejo con el capi 3!!!!!

Gracias a todas mis lectores!!!!

princesaartemisa

unkatahe

damari

oromalfoy

beautifly92

tacha

cocco

NOTA!!ojo!!en este capi voy a poner una canción!! si al finn!!!! Weno la bajan pliss (para que sea mejor la historia) es de panda se llama /mi muñeca/ ¡BAJENLA! PLIISS!! Cuando empieze la canción pondré esto para que le pongan play..bybye!!...(algunos de estos personajes no son míos son de J.K.Rowling) que mala suerte!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Draco llego al fin a su cuarto, cerro la puerta, le puso seguro y una voz lo sobresalto..

-valla!!! Ya era hora de que llegaras!! Estuve aquí como media hora!!!-le dijo la voz

Draco en cuanto volteo encontró la recamara vacía, pero en la chimenea estaba la cabeza de una chica muy guapa, con el cabello color rubio platino, de facciones delicadas, ojos color azul y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia muy parecida a la de Draco.

-Hola Rocío gracias por venir…otra vez-dijo Draco sonriéndole.

-Hola primito….ahora que paso, le dijiste sangre sucia o dientes de castor-dijo la cabeza de Rocío Malfoy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No, peor la hice llorar-dijo Draco agachando la cabeza.

-Ay..draquito, tienes ese orgullo que no te deja ser!!!-dijo Rocío con cara de angustia.

-No hagas eso…que esa cara de preocupación no te va….tu eres mas fría que un bloque de hielo, y tu lo sabes, eres …eres...igual a mi..-sentencio Draco con amargura.

-Ayy mi pobre primito tiene problemitas de amor!!!!-dijo Rocío con cara de pucherito-pero aunque sabes que soy muy fría soy experta en las cosas del amor, y por eso estoy aquí-dijo Rocío con orgullo.

-Entonces, doctora corazón, ¿dígame que hacer?-dijo Draco con voz burlona.

-Ja ja ja,ja, que gracioso-dijo Rocio con amargura.- Esta bien ,lo primero que debes hacer, mi querido Draco, es poner en marcha el plan C.

- ¿El C?... ¿estas segura?-pregunto Draco.

-Si el C!!...ahora ve y hazlo…oye, ¿va a ir a la fiesta de Renato?-pregunto Rocio como si se hubiera aguantado hasta el final para preguntárselo.

-Bueno en realidad no se…trate de invitarla yo pero..-Draco no acabo.

-¿Trataste de invitarla tu?.. ¡se suponía que la invitarían Potter o Ron, no tu!-dijo Rocio exasperada.

- ¡Esque no lo podía evitar!-dijo Draco excusándose.

-Bueno esta bien…ya no le hables de la fiesta, que lo haga Ron…a lo mejor y la quiere invitar solo como amigos o algo así-dijo Rocio pensando.

-Si le dejaremos el trabajo a pobretón-sentencio Draco.

-Ya no le digas así-dijo Rocio regañándolo.

-Esque lo es ¿no?-dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

-Si lo es, pero también es tu primo aunque no lo quieras admitir.-dijo Rocio.-Bueno me voy, Anette y yo iremos de compras, así que chao chao primor!!!

-Adios, mi querida prima y gracias.-dijo Draco sonriéndole.

-Denada.-dijo Rocio desapareciendo de un fogonazo.

Al día siguiente…

Los jardines del castillo se llenaban de la calida brisa de la mañana, mientras Hermione se empezaba a despertar. Abrió los ojos y se quito de encima a Crookshanks, el gato bufo de indignación y se escondió debajo de la cama.

Hermione no dejaría que nadie la molestara era un bonito miércoles y nadie se lo iba a estropear, menos Draco Malfoy.

Se levanto, sé fijo en las demás camas y parecía que las demás chicas ya habían ido a desayunar, se empezó a vestir y cuando se dirigía hacia su peinador para peinarse, escucho unos golpecitos que venían de su ventana, fue y encontró una lechuza color marrón muy bonita, abrió la ventana y dejo entrar a la lechuza, se poso en su cama, dejo un paquete y emprendió vuelo.

-¿Quién me habrá mandado un paquete tan temprano?,yo no he pedido nada-pensó Hermione extrañada.

Abrió el paquete y se encontró una cajita de música hermosa negra con dos rosas pintadas de color plateado y una carta.

Muy extrañada decidió primero abrir la carta, y decía..

Mi muñeca

¿Como amaneciste? espero que bien, te preguntaras quien soy, pues lamentablemente no te puedo decir

lo único de que si estoy seguro esque te gustara mucho tu regalo y la cadena que te compre, de mi para ti, te amo mucho mi querida princesa

aunque tu no me quieras… te esperare en el Gran Comedor cuando bajes ahí estaré viéndote como siempre te he visto todos los días,

tu forma de caminar, tus ojos, tu cabello, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es lo mejor del mundo mi querida Mione, abre esta caja y escucha lo que te quiero decir.

Te amo..

Tu desconsolado amor.

Hermione entre divertida y extrañada por la firma decidió abrir la cajita y adentro venia una cadena de oro blanco con una pequeña rosa plateada, la levanto y encontró que atrás de la cadena venían las palabras Te amo , ya con el pulso acelerado encontró también un pequeño botoncito lo presionó y empezó a escuchar una guitarra….. 

Todo lo que necesites  
solo yo lo puedo dar  
todo lo que tu quieras   
yo lo tengo!!

Necesitas un abrigo  
entre mis brazos estarás,  
necesitas un camino  
yo lo pinto.

MI MUÑECA ESTA LLORANDO  
MI MUÑECA ESTA,  
MI MUÑECA ESTA LLORANDO  
MI MUÑECA ESTA.

Mi muñeca esta llorando  
pero yo no se porque  
será que no me quiere  
no me quiere!!

Necesitas un amigo  
aquí yo mero estaré  
pero te pido que me mates   
matameeeeeeeee!!!

(Coro)

Mientras escuchaba la canción se preguntaba quien le habría mandado algo así tan cínico y al igual tan lindo, esa voz se le hacia muy conocida.

**(Coro)**

Sabes que fue,  
tal vez porque ella lloro  
(nadie la hizo llorar),   
yo la quiero mas no  
quiero verla feliz  
nadie la hizo llorar (x5)

Hermione mientras se ponía la cadena, pensó-Quien me habrá mandado esto es, tan lindo, claro que la canción también, pero algo extraña ¿ quien me quiere ver feliz y al igual infeliz? Esto es muy raro..-se la termino de poner y contemplo como se le veía ,le hacia resaltar mas sus ojos color castaño, entonces recordó que ya iba tarde así que agarro una liga se amarro el cabello color castaño y se lo arreglo de forma que se le viera bien para ese extraño personaje que, según la carta, siempre la esperaba, bajo corriendo las escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas y se fue directo al Gran Comedor.

-Ginny, Ginny!!!-grito Ron cuando vio a su hermana entrar en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué paso Ron?-pregunto Ginny.

- ¿No has visto a Luna?-dijo Ron, buscando entre la mesa de Ravenclaw alguna melena rubia.

-Mno Ron ¿Por qué?-le pregunto su hermana mirando con rareza a Ron.

-No, no por nada-dijo Ron desistiendo en sus esfuerzos de buscara Luna.

-Ron, ayer Luna me dijo algo muy curioso-le dijo Ginny examinando el rostro de Ron-me dijo que había sido invitada a una fiesta el sábado!! Imagina mi sorpresa y me impresione mas al saber que fuiste tu la que la invito!!-le dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, si fui yo ¿y que?, ¿que tiene que invite a Luna a la fiesta de Renato?, ¿es algún delito?-le dijo Ron a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y elevando la voz.

-¡No, claro que no!!!-le dijo Ginny asustada y enojada a la vez- ¡ y no grites!! ven siéntate-agarro a su hermano y lo sentó en la mesa de Griffindor.-a ver dime primero ¿Renato, nuestro primo, va hacer una fiesta?.

-Claro! El sábado a las 7 ¿nadie te lo dijo?-le pregunto Ron.

-No, nadie me dijo, bueno oí algo de una fiesta pero como siempre yo soy la ultima en enterarme que es la de mi primo-le dijo Ginny con cara de pocos amigos.-Bueno ,a lo otro, ¿vas a ir con Luna?

-Si, es que…no se…como que..me siento seguro, confiado y no se como alegre estando con ella, claro que cuando la invite estaba bastante nervioso-dijo Ron mirando al vacío.

-Pero, ¿ no que te gustaba Hermione?.-le pregunto Ginny.

-No, ya no, me dijo que solo me sentía como un amigo y en vez de estar triste y deprimido ,cuando me lo dijo, me sentí… no se..como aliviado-dijo Ron pensativo.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, creo que ella te intimidaba un poco con todo lo buena que es en el colegio y eso ,esta bien, pero prométeme una cosa Ron-le dijo Ginny fijamente.

-¿Que cosa?-le pregunto.

-Que no vayas a lastimar a Luna. Ella ya a sufrido mucho y nada mas basta que el hermano de su mejor amiga la hiciera sufrir mas-le dijo Ginny preocupada.

-No te preocupes, eso nunca va a pasar.-le dijo tranquilizándola.

Hermione ya había llegado al Gran Comedor y dirigió su vista hacia las mesas de las 4 casas, buscando la mirada de esa persona, pero no la encontró. Pensando todavía quien seria esa persona y sonriendo para si misma se dirigió hacia la mesa de Griffindor donde vio que Ginny y Ron estaban hablando.

-Hola ¿como amanecieron?-les pregunto a los dos hermanos radiante de felicidad.

-Eh..muy bien Hermione..pero veo que tu estas mas feliz ¿se podría saber porque?-le pregunto Ginny mirando a su amiga con extrañeza.

-Ah, no lo se, creo por que esta bonito el día-les dijo igual con una sonrisa.

-A si, hace un bonito día para un entrenamiento de quidditch-les dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Harry.

-A si es cierto, hoy hay entrenamiento ¿verdad Harry?-le pregunto Ron emocionado.

-Si Ron, hoy hay entrenamiento, los miércoles y viernes, de 5 a 8, ya te lo dijimos como mil veces-le dijo Ginny con voz cansina y los ojos en blanco.

-Si, en realidad hace un bonito día para quidditch y un bonito día para leer y para salir a pasear y para nadar y para…-les decía Hermione mientras suspiraba.

-Mmmmhh…Hermione ¿ya te encuentras bien por lo de ayer no te has vuelto a desmayar..-le pregunto Harry mirando a su amiga con angustia.

-Y te pegaste duro en la cabeza?-termino Ron también preocupado por su amiga.

-No, no me he vuelto a desmayar, pero gracias por su preocupación ¡que lindos!-les dijo dándoles un beso a cada uno.

-Ya esta bien Hermione, ¿que te pasa?-le pregunto Ginny desesperada.

-Aaahh…después te lo digo…bueno, me voy a Aritmacia ¿no vienen?-les pregunto con un suspiro.

-EEeehh, nosotros tenemos una hora libre después del desayuno-le dijo Harry examinándola.

-EEhh..a..si y yo me voy a ir a Herbólogia pero mas tarde-le dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, esta bien ¡nos vemos!-les dijo Hermione todavía con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se fue del Gran Comedor.

Mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny miraban a Hermione salir del Gran Comedor, otra persona de la mesa de Slytherin la miraba salir, tomaba sus libros y se iba atrás de ella.

-Y esta ¿que tiene?-les pregunto Ron a los otros dos.

-Quien sabe, pero lo voy averiguar.-les dijo Ginny mirando por donde había salido la chica.-Ya me voy, tengo que ir por mis libros-dijo terminándose un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Ah…espera Ginny…te quería preguntar..-le dijo Harry mirandola a los ojos- que si ¿quisieras ir conmigo a la fiesta de tu primo?-le pregunto al fin.

-Claro!!,me preguntaba cuando me lo irías a pedir-le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-¿Que?,pero si te acabas de entera…aaaayyyyyyy!!!!-grito Ron al recibir un pisotón de su hermana.

-Bueno, ahora si ya me voy, adiós Harry-y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.-adiós babotas.-y le dio un sape a Ron en la nuca.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Hola!!!_

_Que les parecio??? Espero sus reviews ¡!!!!si no hay, no hay capitulo 4!!!!D_

_Este capi se lo dedico a mis lectoras claro!! Pero tmb a mi primis Vivian que me apoya en todito!!!!jejejejeXDXD_

_Bueno ya saben tomatasos,elogios,recomendaciones,dudas,correcciones…._

_Todo lo que me quieran decir nda mas dejen review…)_

_Ahora si bybyeeee!!!_

_Besos!!!XO_

_Alejandrita P._


End file.
